ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Drawings Animated Everyone characters
List of characters appearing in the [[Drawings Animated Everyone|animated television series Drawings Animated Everyone]]. All eight of the four main housemates have physically appeared in every episode and the movie. However, there have been certain episodes where some of them have had no lines of dialogue. Main characters Princess Luna ;Voiced by Kristen Wiig Princess Luna is a parody of Leia Organa from Star Wars. Krueger Bunny ;Voiced by Danny Cooksey (TV series) and Edward Norton (film) A rabbit children's show character in the mold of Roger Rabbit and Bugs Bunny with many of the typical reality-defying behaviors as seen in the Looney Tunes cartoons. Marius ;Voiced by Kevin James A plumber parody of Mario from Super Mario Bros.. Petunia Makeman ;Voiced by Alex Borstein A teenage robot from the Nickelodeon who demands to be the center of attention, inventor with scientist, and often rude conflict in the house. She is based on Jenny Wakeman from My Life as Teenage Robot. Floretta ;Voiced by Seth Rogen A crazy and violent spoof of Floette from the Pokémon franchise, in pseudo-English gibberish (or "Engspanish", as Rogen calls it) with Spanish subtitles. Lance ;Voiced by Henry Cavill A sausage parody of R-rated adult animated movies and leader, particularly Frank from Sausage Party. Octavina ;Voiced by Mary J. Blige A Atlantean princess of octopus, Octavina is a parody of Polvina from "Sea Princesses". Abraham Loud ;Voiced by Zack Isaac Sanchez A teenager, friendly, cowardly parody of Lincoln Loud from The Loud House. Recurring characters Ryu Whoberri First appearance: "Hotel Toondale" ;Voiced by Scott Underwood Ryu is Luna's cousin. Lillie Bunny First appearance: "Krueger's Nephews" ;Voiced by Maisie Williams Lillie is Krueger's mother. Lillie seems to be based on Josephine Rabbit. Elsakine Heavenrunning First appearance: "Luna vs. the Forces of Evil" ;Voiced by Andy Samberg Elsakine is Luna's father, Elsakine seems to be based more specifically on Leia's father, Anakin Skywalker, from Star Wars. The Isra Producer First appearance: "The Nativity of Krueger" ;Voiced by David Krumholtz Also known as "Mr. Isra Producer." He is sometimes the villain of the show. He looks like a man in a suit, except with a speaker where his head should be. This is a gag on the fact that. Arizona First appearance: "Star Warneds: The Lost Jedi" ;Voiced by Mark Hamill Arizona is a white-haired elderly man who is the former trainer/best friend of Floretta. A spoof of Pokémon's A.Z.. Howard the Tuck First Appearance: "Cute Toddlers" ;Voiced by Seth Green Howard the Tuck is an anthropomorphic duck, a smoker casher, and the main antagonist in "Cute Toddlers". He goes on a murderous rampage, killing everyone except Krueger. He is a parody of Howard the Duck. Donald Tuck First Appearance: "Cute Toddlers" ;Voiced by Hugh Laurie Donald Tuck is an anthropomorphic duck and a sailor grumpy. He got murdered at the ending by Howard, along with housemates, and more other people. He is a parody of Donald Duck from Disney. Videoplay Head First appearance: "The Drawings Animated Everyone Movie" ;Voiced by LeBron James Videoplay Head, named Vincent Potter Harris, is the primary antagonist in the film. As his name suggests, he is the head of the television network airing the show. He lost his wife and his daughter. Melodia First appearance: "The Drawings Animated Everyone Movie" ;Voiced by Zack Isaac Sanchez Melodia is a melody girl, presumably around 9 years old, also based on Meloetta from "Pokémon". Category:Lists of characters in Mexican television animation Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2019